A Divine Intervention
by StagnantLaziness
Summary: Cloud, still wracked with grief from Aerith's death, was not in the right state of mind to face the upcoming chaos. Aerith, who was getting tired of this, enlisted some help with the approval of the Livestream. Enter one lonely Sawada Tsunayoshi. Set during Advent Children and after the Arcobaleno Representative Battle. Drabble-like.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this has been sitting in my laptop for months now, so I decided to upload it. I'll update this when my muse rears its head, so, updates will be infrequent. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tsuna's Predicament**

It has been six months since the Arcobaleno Representative Battle, and things have been going relatively normal. Those that didn't have much free time before chose to join the clubs they wanted, and the rest went on with their respective life.

Well, all except one.

"Gokudera-kun, will you be having lunch with me?" Tsuna asked him.

"I'm very sorry, Jyuudaime!" exclaimed Hayato, bowing profusely to his boss. "But I have some things to do with the rest of the Extraterrestrial Club. Maybe next time?" he offered.

Tsuna smiled, ignoring the painful twinge in his heart after hearing his right hand man's answer.

"… Alright, then. Have fun." Tsuna said, nodding to Hayato who smiled happily, saluted to his boss, and jogged towards the direction of the Extraterrestrial clubroom. Tsuna turned to Takeshi, "Yamamoto-kun, what about you? Will you have lunch with me?"

"Ahaha… I'm sorry Tsuna." he smiled apologetically while scratching the back of his head. "But I promised my team that I'd eat lunch with them. Next time, okay?"

"…Okay, Yamamoto-kun. Maybe next time." Tsuna conceded, smiling at him.

With that, Takeshi waved his goodbye, and rushed towards his baseball team.

After Takeshi was out of sight, Tsuna let his smile falter and sighed bitterly, heading to the tree behind the school where he spends his lunchtime nowadays.

Next time, next time, that was the only answer he'd gotten these days. Tsuna thought viciously, feeling a momentary wave of anger and frustration came over him. They never had time to spend with him anymore. He stomped towards the tree, plopping down between the roots of the big tree, and opened his bento.

Then his anger faded, replaced by guilt at his thoughts.

Of course, it wasn't really their fault. He understood that they wanted some time alone for their hobbies and likes, since they never did have any back then. Constantly shadowed by danger, all the time they had was used to train themselves to become stronger in order to survive the trials, and protect the people important to them.

Now that things have settled down, they all have their chances to do the things they wanted, and they aren't needed to be by his side at all times. They deserved it. After all, it was because of him that they got tangled in the webs of the Mafia, so it's more like his fault, really. He was the one who dragged them into this, ruining their chances of having a normal life.

Tsuna paused in his eating and chuckled, stopping his train of thoughts. Since when did he sound so angsty? Reborn would've whacked him on the head if he found out about his brooding.

Thinking of Reborn, his thoughts went back into the memory lane.

Reborn, his crazy, cute and lovable (at least according to the girls), Spartan baby tutor with a sadistic streak several miles wide. Well, he's not exactly a baby now. A few weeks after the Representative battle, Verde has developed a super-growth serum and administered them to the rest of the Arcobaleno in baby forms, returning them back to their adult bodies.

He had quite a shock once he found out that the mysterious man who beat his father—quite stylishly, he admit—was actually his tutor. And Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno couldn't stop commenting and teasing him about how dense he was.

But right now, Reborn and the others are going on a month-long reconnaissance mission to Spain after they heard a rumor about one of the Estraneo Famiglia bases being there. Mukuro—now on free trial period from the Vindice—tagged along with them while the rest of the Kokuyo gang stayed on Namimori to look after Chrome on Mukuro's orders.

Tsuna couldn't believe that he's saying this, but he wanted all those chaos to happen again. With all the people around him moving on with their lifes, he felt…unneeded, useless, and left behind.

Most importantly, he felt so lonely.

Losing his appetite, Tsuna put his chopsticks down, closed the lid of his bento, and simply sat, staring at the distance. He yawned. He was getting sleepy.

He wanted to be needed again, to have another purpose to strive on. But how?

'If only…' he thought, starting to nod off to sleep under the cool shade of the tree, 'if only my wish could come true…'

As he closed his eyes, Tsuna never realized the faint greenish-white glow that surrounded the Sky Vongola ring on his neck, together with the rest of the Trinisette. He never even opened his eyes as his body dissipated into mid-air, leaving the half eaten bento hidden under the shadow of the tree.

Only three figures felt the fluctuation of the Trinisette, and they are intent to find out what happened.

* * *

**Constructive criticisms and reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Help Needed**

The Lifestream is in turmoil, and so is their representation, the Goddess Minerva. They could sense the storm brewing, bringing trouble to the near future.

'The Calamity and her children.' They thought. They could hear the Calamity singing gleefully, expressing her anticipation for the upcoming events. They do not know what it was, but they had a feeling that it has something to do with him, the One-Winged Angel, the Calamity's Golden Child. The one that their champion has known as Sephiroth.

… Perhaps the Calamity was trying to revive him again?

The Lifestream, Gaia, Minerva and the Cetra felt a simultaneous surge of irritation towards the parasite residing on their soil. How long will this ridiculous charade continue? How many times should their champion eliminate the One-Winged Angel?

Not that they did not have faith on their champion, but everyone has their own limits, and their champion is not exactly in the right state of mind. The death of Aerith had not been kind towards him, and even though she has told their champion that her death was not his fault, that it was meant to be, yet still, he blamed himself for it.

Aerith had also thought of the same thing. As her consciousness floated in the Lifestream, she couldn't help but think that Cloud needed more support and more help from his friends. But even so, none of them could get through him, and they had given up on persuading him. Cloud wouldn't budge. He was too far gone in his grief. The only one still trying persistently to snap Cloud out of it was Tifa, and her attempts haven't shown any notable progress.

'Maybe, maybe we could enlist some help!' Aerith thought, suddenly feeling giddy with her new idea as she vocalized it to the Lifestream, letting Minerva stew her idea and discuss it with the others. After spending some time with and inside the Lifestream, Aerith has learned lots of things.

One of them is about the existence of alternate universes and parallel worlds.

Parallel worlds are the different events that could have happened to this world, creating different results each time, but is still centered on this universe. One of them is a world where Cloud was the one killed by Sephiroth instead of the other way around. Aerith shuddered to think of a world where Jenova succeeded. However, enlisting a help from someone in their parallel universes is too risky. It could distort the balance of this universe and cause a paradox.

Alternate universes, however, are different things. They are literally a wholly different universe where nothing is the same. Because of that, it's still safe to bring someone from those universes. For example, there's a universe where lots of people called themselves as 'shinobis' and are able to utilize the energy inside their body to create elemental-based attacks, illusions, and lots of other things which they referred to as 'jutsus'. Aerith particularly loved to see the boy wearing the bright orange jumpsuit pranks other people. His ideas were very creative, if not a tad lewd sometimes. She giggled, remembering the boy's latest victim, the arrogant closet pervert of a teacher who was brought to the hospital due to nasal blood loss.

That being said, why not enlist some help? Surely, someone is able to help them. They just have to find the right person from one of those alternate universes. Of course, it should be someone who has passed most of the major challenges lined on his or her life, so they won't interfere with anything that could cause their chosen's destiny to take the wrong turn.

Zack, who had been watching—floating—on the sidelines, had instantly agreed with Aerith's idea.

'Anyway,' he thought, enthusiasm clear in his thoughts,' Spike seems to need it. Maybe someone new could help him move on?'

('Besides,' Zack added thoughtfully, 'angsty Cloud _is_ angsty.')

When Aerith's idea is agreed by Gaia and the other representatives, Zack wasted no time in helping Aerith to find the person they need. They found some who had potentials, like the rubber boy with the strawhat, and that boy—no, man, the one with eyes so old and so powerful, the one known as Death's Master in his world. But they couldn't take them. It's too soon for the boy with the strawhat, and the wound for the immortal one is still too fresh, as he grieves for the loss of another one of his friends taken by time, while he remains unchanged as the years passed.

Aerith and Zack kept searching, until they stumbled into the universe where one Sawada Tsunayoshi resides.

* * *

**So, can anyone guess who those previous potential candidates were? :3**

**As usual, review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The plot bunny is on a roll! 8D Gonna post another chapter! Short, but the plot bunny demands it to be so! ...Hmm, maybe I should consider this as a drabble-like fic.**

**And please, fav, follow, and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Fateful Coincidence?**

'Such loneliness…' Aerith thought, looking down at the brown-haired teenager eating his lunch in solitude. The boy looks quite frail and—dare she say it (she giggled at her thought)—a bit feminine in figure. With fluffy brown hair and large, doe eyes, Tsunayoshi Sawada very much reminds her of a defenseless little rabbit. But she could sense a great power in that small brunette, the warmth that soothes the heart and sears those who wish to harm his beloved ones.

'And yet still so selfless, Sawada-san.' She smiled wistfully, listening to the boy's internal conflict. After all they did together and his friends could not even spare a few moments for him? How inconsiderate. Aerith huffed, feeling a bit upset at his friends, a sense of protectiveness building inside her.' The poor boy…'

She sighed. But she could not just blame them for their actions. They were but teenagers, so young still. They did not know that their absence would hurt the brunette; and Tsuna himself was too selfless to ask his friends to accompany him, not wanting to ruin their well-deserved normalcy. She knew they would've abandoned everything they were doing had Tsuna asked for it. But Tsuna wouldn't dare do such a thing. He wouldn't be the Sawada Tsunayoshi they all knew and loved if he did.

But they forgot that without them, Sawada Tsunayoshi would only be Dame-Tsuna, the school's resident victim of bullying, whether verbal or physical. They forgot the Tsuna before he met them, the lonely, friendless boy who only had his mother, and a father who only came home in every few years.

And even after becoming powerful enough, his sole reason to fight was to protect them, because Sawada Tsunayoshi is not selfish enough to use his own powers just to protect himself from the bullies. Because that is the person he is.

Aerith smiled fondly, (wishing that she had a physical form to be able to touch that fluffy, soft, brown hair) already knowing his selfless thoughts and characters just after a few hours of observing him. He is so, _so_ selfless that the brunette boy reminded her too much of Cloud. Actually, now that she realized, he does have similar physical traits to Cloud, only with different coloring. She shook her head, amused. He could be mistaken for Cloud's brother had he had one. Or Denzel, the brunette Cloud adopted. She knew Cloud has a fondness for children.

And as he nodded off to sleep, she heard his wish. To be needed again.

Aerith bit her (incorporeal) lip, feeling the Livestream and its representations buzzing in approval to the brunette. She could feel the waves of satisfaction they were making, urging her to choose him as their candidate. She was torn. Should she just take him away like that? But before she was forced to make her choice, a voice interrupted her.

"What are your intentions towards my successor?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Predecessor's Permission**

Giotto di Vongola had lived quite a life. He was the creator of the vigilante group Vongola, which eventually flourished into the strongest Mafia famiglia with the bloodiest history under the reign of his cousin Ricardo**. **He existed in a world where people fight using Dying Will Flames, a manifestation of people's will in the form of multi-colored flames. He had great friends, and eventually settled down in Japan under the name of Sawada Ieyasu, having a family before dying because of old age.

His afterlife was even _more_ eventful. As the Primo of his famiglia, a part of his soul—he doesn't even know where the rest were. In Heaven? Hell?—was sealed in the Vongola ring, to guide his successors to the right path. But the Secondo's reign, the decades of bloodshed was too much to be undone. Nono tried, but the one who has truly inherited his will and worthy of his blood was none other than his descendant, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Even after all these centuries existing, one thing did not change for him. His family is first.

(Such a shame that Iemitsu did not have the same ideal as he did. A great teacher and an admirable leader he might be, but he made such a God-awful father.)

Therefore, when his Hyper Intuition sensed a spiritual and somewhat foreign, otherworldly presence observing his precious descendant with unknown motives, Giotto did not hesitate to come out of the ring to face them.

"What are your intentions towards my successor?" he demanded, voice guarded and steely. A beautiful young woman enveloped in an ethereal greenish light whipped her head towards him, her previous conflicted visage replaced by a startled look.

"Ah, I apologize," she bowed towards him, smiling softly. "I am Aerith Gainsborough. It's a pleasure to meet you, mister…?"

"Giotto, Giotto di Vongola." He replied, relaxing slightly. His Hyper Intuition did not detect any malicious or harmful intent towards Tsunayoshi. However it was still unknown what she wanted from his descendant. "I too apologize for my rudeness, Miss Gainsborough; I was concerned about my descendant's well-being."

She smiled towards him, seemingly in approval. "Now none of that miss stuff. Please, call me Aerith. As for why I am here…"

She explained to him about her universe, the Calamity that tainted the lands, and the help they needed. About the alternate universes and how his descendant fit the criteria. And his descendant's wish that finalized the Lifestream's decision. Giotto sighed, running a hand through his spiky, blonde hair. He could feel his descendant's loneliness echoing through the ring. Perhaps, this would be good for both him and his guardians to learn from.

"Very well," he conceded, closing his clear, sky-blue eyes, "I give you the permission to bring my successor to aid you. _However_," he stressed, burning orange eyes snapping open as an orange flame flickered to life on his forehead, showing his seriousness on the matter, "should anything happen to him that could be potentially fatal to his life…" he let his sentence trail off, locking his eyes to the young woman.

Aerith nodded seriously, meeting his stare with her own. "I promise you, no such harm will befall him. He will be under the protection of the Lifestream, and we will get him out directly if such a situation arises." She smiled reassuringly, "Do not worry; I shall keep an eye on him at all times. We shall return him alive and unharmed."

He could see the resolve and promise in her eyes, and he nodded, smiling in approval. "See that you do."

Yes, Tsunayoshi is in safe hands, now he was sure of it. With his consent, the power of the Trinisette mingled together with the strands of the Lifestream, sending his descendant through time and space towards his destination.

Giotto smiled, wishing Tsunayoshi luck.

* * *

**Fav, follow, review! If you give me three reviews for this, just three, I'll work on chapter 5 faster. :3**

**Tootles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The News**

In a small shop near the outskirts of Namimori, Kawahira, the man also known by the name Checkerface, was humming happily while sipping hot, sweet-salty broth in his bowl of miso ramen for lunch. It was such a wonderful, breezy noon, and he was determined to enjoy as much ramen as he could without Wonomichi around. His glasses glinted in the room light, shading his eyes as he smirked. No more distractions with his partner's absence. He smiled happily. And no more Wonomichi pigging on his ramen. He really did not get why Wonomichi wouldn't buy his own bowl of ramen, even though his partner has more than enough money to do so. Frankly, he wanted to enjoy eating his own ramen without fear of it being stolen, which was why he sent him to do an errand.

Sadly, his peaceful, ramen-eating day was not meant to be.

He dropped the ramen bowl he was holding with wide eyes, feeling a strong fluctuation caused by the Trinisette. The bowl of hot broth and noodles spilled onto his lap, dirtying his green kimono. He bit his tongue in reflex to keep himself from yelping in pain. He cursed under his breath. Just his luck. Can't a man (even though he's not technically one) enjoy a day of eating ramen without getting disturbed?

"Oi, Kawahira-san, are you a-okay!?" Wonomichi questioned, spontaneously popping out unannounced, back from his errand, a happy smile on his face as he skipped towards his boss. "That's some swearing! There are children outside, you know." He tutted. However, Kawahira wasn't in the mood for jokes. As dignified as he could with ramen spilled on his lap—ignoring the amused glances Wonomichi gave him, he stood and brushed the remains of his lunch off from his kimono with a solemn face. "Something is happening to the Trinisette," he started, glasses flashing as his mind whirred with the possibilities that could have happened.

The Signo Hell Ring on his right hand flashed discreetly for a single moment.

Mist flames enveloped his form, and Checkerface stood in his place, a regal air enveloping him, looking nothing like the man who just spilled ramen on his kimono. Wonomichi trailed loyally behind him, smile still fixed in place as they both dispersed into a trail of indigo flames.

"We need to investigate this. We're going to Vendicare."

* * *

Byakuran was sharply awakened from his doze on a snug branch of a particularly high tree, toppling him down as he scrambled to manifest his wings, staring mournfully at the spilled marshmallows on the base of the tree from the bag of marshmallows he accidentally swatted when he flailed from his rude awakening after he successfully descended to the ground. He sighed, dusting himself, stepping on the marshmallows scattered on the ground to lean on the tree.

His violet eyes stared off with a far-away gaze, body slightly rigid even with the faux-relaxed posture he showed. The Trinisette...something happened to it. Or rather, it did something. He had sensed a familiar sensation similar to the time when his future self opened portals to parallel worlds, a foreign entity, and...this presence, Tsunayoshi?

His eyes widened, before narrowing into a calculative gaze as he quickly realized the implications of what might have happened to the Vongola Decimo.

"You really are a magnet for trouble, Tsunayoshi-kun." He murmured, spreading his wings and soaring up high.

He needed to go to the Vindice. Now.

* * *

Seven rainbow-colored pacifiers floated innocently inside spherical glass jars, oblivious to the dark gaze they were currently receiving from a bandaged baby with a top hat on his head.

Bermuda clutched his clear pacifier tightly, staring at the Arcobaleno pacifiers with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. Just mere seconds ago, they had all simultaneously flashed brightly with their respective flame colors, before once more flashing with a peculiar green color. So far, there were no changes that seems to be noticed, and that was what worried him more.

He snarled, chains rattling with the force of his frustrations. He had sent Alejandro to scout for information, but there was no progress. What in the world had just happened?

* * *

Meanwhile, the set of Vongola rings and Mare rings glowed faintly with a green light, gone as fast as it came, leaving their owners none the wiser to the things that had just happened.

* * *

**Right, guys. I'm so, so very sorry for my late update. School... school had been really hectic. Heck, we have an average of three tests a week lately... My whole class failed Math... And God, the homework... *groans***

**And I apologize if there's a change in my writing style. It's been a while...**

**And thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. I really, really appreciate them. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Whole New World**

He was drifting, and everything felt light and soothing. It was a very comforting sensation, one he enjoyed greatly, feeling so much like an embrace from his mother when he hurt himself during his childhood years in his clumsiness. However something was niggling in the back of his mind, his Hyper Intuition trying to tell him that something was happening, but he wasn't sure what it was. It didn't seem to be a warning against a potential danger or something equally alarming, so he gave a contented sigh and ignored his Hyper Intuition, trying to lull himself back into the realm of sleep.

Until he heard an amused, ladylike giggle.

Brown eyes snapped open blearily, his body automatically shifting into a defensive position drilled by his tutor for months. When he belatedly realized that he actually _was_ floating in some strange space filled with strange glowing green tendrils, Tsuna gaped.

"Hiiieeeee!" He shrieked, totally caught off-guard by his situation, several thoughts running amok in his head, ranging from 'Where am I?!', 'Reborn would flip if he knew that I just shrieked again' to 'Mukuro better not be messing with my head again.'

(And yes, he was aware that his guardians had some issues, which was not the point.)

The giggles grew louder, and Tsuna finally took notice of a young woman in light pink dress floating nearby him, her brown eyes practically sparkling as she looked at him. "Sawada-san… how cute!"

"Eh?" He tilted his head quizzically. "Ano, gomen miss, but who might you be?" 'And how did you know my name?' Tsuna thought. She seemed harmless, and his Hyper Intuition didn't warn him against her, but that did not mean that he shouldn't be wary of her.

"Ah, forgive my slight, Sawada-san. My name is Aerith Gainsborough." She smiled sweetly, but then her eyes turned solemn. "I'm here to ask you for a favor, which has been permitted by your predecessor, Giotto-san."

Tsuna was surprised. "Giotto-san?"

"Yes, he gave us the permission to enlist your help."

Well, at least he didn't have to worry about her deceiving him. If Giotto gave her his permission, then Aerith should be trustworthy. The Sky Vongola ring on his neck gave a brief feeling of warmth, as if agreeing with Tsuna's deduction, prompting a slight smile to appear on his face. On the other hand, if Giotto actually had to give her his permission, then the kind of favor she would ask from him wouldn't be something…well, ordinary.

Looking around the great expanse of glowing green streams of light around him, he turned his inquisitive doe brown eyes towards the brunette. "Um, by the way Miss Gainsborough, where are we?"

With a similar expression of intent Tsuna saw on Haru's face when she was about to latch onto him with a ferocious glomp, the beautiful young woman took a deep breath to rein in her desire to hug the younger boy before replying with a gentle smile.

"You see, Sawada-san, for a start, you are no longer in your original universe." She gestured to the space around them with her hand. "This is the Lifestream, the river of live that circles our planet here in Gaia, which is equal to the planet Earth in your universe."

"Lifestream?" Tsuna looked around, looking startled as an answering hum seemed to reverberate from around him. Wide-eyed, he looked towards Aerith. "It's sentient?!"

She nodded. "Yes. The Livestream gave me the assignment to scout for a person who would be suitable to help us."

"Hey Aerith, you forgot to mention me!" A male voice joined in on the conversation, almost sounding like a disappointed whine. Tsuna looked around and found a black-haired young man with blue eyes floating nearby them, huffing childishly.

"Oh Zack," Aerith laughed, "of course. Sawada-san, this is my friend Zack Fair. He has been helping me with my assignment."

Zack took his hand and shook it vigorously, beaming. "Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi! I'm Zack Fair. You can call me Zack! Can I call you Tsuna? Tsunayoshi is a mouthful!"

Tsuna nodded faintly to Zack's request, somewhat bewildered by the rapid speech the hyperactive young man just performed. "You can call me Tsuna too, Miss Gainsborough." He offered as he turned towards her with a smile.

She gave him an answering smile. "Of course, Tsuna. You too, just call me Aerith. Miss Gainsborough is even more of a mouthful than Tsunayoshi."

"Alright, Aerith-san." Tsuna nodded. A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Aerith-san, what was your assignment, exactly?"

"I was to enlist help to assist our hero, Cloud Strife, by searching for a suitable person from alternate universes." Her lips formed a sad smile. "But Cloud… My death was too hard on him. He kept blaming himself for it."

"Your death!?" Tsuna gaped for the second time that day. He massaged his head to keep off the resulting headache from the influx of shocking information. He really shouldn't be that surprised, especially with the existence of the Primo generation spirits residing in the Vongola rings. Why can't there be ghosts too in other universes? He sighed, looking at Aerith and Zack with a new light. "Does this mean that the two of you are ghosts…?"

Zack laughed. "You could say that, Tsuna. Dindn't Aerith tell you that this is the river of life of this world? That's why it's called the Livestream!"

Right, Tsuna sweatdropped. He felt kind of stupid for not figuring that out.

Aerith giggled, smiling in a placating way. "It's alright, Tsuna. It's not exactly a normal occurrence in your world."

Tsuna nodded in response to Aerith's words, but something had him thinking. With a pensive frown, he directed a serious gaze to the brunette. "Aerith-san, just one more question." His brows furrowed. "Why me? From all those people from other universes, why me?"

Aerith and Zack shared a look. "You were the only suitable one that we found on such short notice. The others we observed before you weren't ready. If we had taken them from their universe and caused their absence, it would have either caused major disaster towards their future timelines, or caused their universe to be unstable. Some things have to happen, Tsuna." She said solemnly. "And if we changed that, catastrophic events would occur."

"You were the first person that we found with no fixed future events, which means that anything could happen and your universe would still stay stable. " Aerith continued. "That, and…"

"And?" Tsuna pressed. So, there was another reason. His eyes widened, remembering his wish. Could it be…?

"And the wish you made under the tree." Aerith unknowingly echoed his thoughts, her eyes softening as she said so, gazing at him all the while. Zack was looking at him too, sympathy lurking in blue depths.

Tsuna looked away, feeling a bit vulnerable at their gazes. "I see…"

Desperate to avert the topic from himself, he redirected their attention to another matter. "So, Aerith-san, is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Ah, yes. In this world, many different types of magic could be performed through materia." Aerith gestured to a smooth, colorful stones that suddenly materialized before them, Tsuna watching curiously as the materias sparkled in the green light of the Lifestream before dissipating. "They could also summon beasts to aid the user. As for our current opponent…" She gave him a short recap of Cloud's journey, where it all started in Nibelheim, Zack—who also chimed in to help Aerith explain—Jenova, Sepiroth, the Cetra, and the Meteor.

By the end of it, his head was spinning with the whole new history of past events crammed in his head, together with all the new terminology he had to remember.

"O-okay," he stuttered, clearing his throat before regaining his composure. "I think I'm ready now."

"Good." Zack grinned, placing his hands his shoulders. "Make sure to smack some sense into Spike, yeah? He shouldn't be sulking around when the planet needs him."

"Of course, Zack-san." He smiled, waving towards Aerith and Zack before the green rivers of light enveloped him, once again carted off by the Lifestream to his destination.

* * *

**Ahhh, I'm so sorry dear readers. I really haven't updated my fics in months... The one I'm focusing on is this first, though I am working on the others. I kinda forgot the plotlines of the fics since I haven't written them for a while... *laughs nervously*  
**

**I made this chapter slightly longer than the others to apologize for my tardiness... Please bear with me! *bows***

**By the way, happy really belated Christmas and happy New Year! Reviews would be awesome! :D**


End file.
